Agito
Agito was a soldier who served the Phantasmal Raiders until he was imprisoned. Released, he sought revenge with Sagarc Biography At some point Agito was drafted into the Phantasmal Raiders. He became a soldier within their ranks. He was once Sagarc's partner, and was imprisoned by the Raiders due to their fear of him. ''Sea of Peril When all else was failing, Sagarc spoke to Agito in his prison. He told Agito that no one knew he was there, and that Agito's release to fight the Toa Cyril Nova would be between them, until they would slay Uva and Gamel and take control. Agito questioned why Kiva wasn't being used, and was a bit surprised Jaki wasn't enough. He agreed, and was released. He ended up with a large squad of Bashaa and hunted Rei first. She soon heard Bashaa somewhere around her, and started to fight them off when the scores attacked her. She couldn't locate Agito, even with her Doite. As she fought, he appeared somehow behind her and attacked, pushing her forward and stopping her firing. He grabbed her face, using his powers to unlock her hidden violent side, making her go out of control as she fought the Bashaa. She let loose Lightning into the sky, signalling the others on accident. When they arrived a few minutes later, Hoji questioned Rei. Rei took him down with swift blows while the others hid behind an Earth barrier. Cesare got out and retrieved Hoji, firing warning shots at Rei, and getting back to safety. Cesare and Magis attempted to stop her, but she took down Cesare, then locked herself in combat with Magis before taking him down. Before she could kill Magis, Eri saved him with a Water attack, entering the battle herself. She took Eri down, but was tackled by Agri, trapped in an Earth prison for a few moments before starting to blast her way out. Agito found it amusing as he continued to watch their struggles. As he saw Hoji take Rei down, he considered using his powers on Hoji next, finding the man interesting in how he fought his own ally, even if she was controlled. However, Hoji shouted for Magis to attack, and Agito was soon hit by wind attacks constantly, even though he was still hiding. As Agito continued to take hits, he revealed himself. Magis wounded him a few times and told him that all of the team's anger was on him for turning one of their own. He prepared to end it, but Agito used the power of his right arm against Magis, taking control of Magis's mind and making him a puppet. As Hoji attacked him with a Rouze-given Ice attack, he forced Magis to take it. Somehow Magis escaped his control when stabbed, angrily stating his armor - as much as he hated it - was marred. Magis tore his throat open, and the Toa told him that their convictions were stronger than him, and questioned him on his abilities. He admitted to being newly released and not knowing a lot. The team went through rollcall and he attacked, but their attacks were stronger than him, and he was bested. Magis cut him down in the end, as he and Rei told him they wouldn't let him remain. He survived and attacked Magis once more as Magis told him his point in life was flair and greatness. Cesare repelled him, and Hoji killed him with the Dragon Missile. Rei found his weapon and found a strange object inside, similar to something Hoji had already found. Abilities & Traits Agito was an extremely powerful warrior, but loyal to his allies, specifically Sagarc. He had the ability to seemingly vanish as he pleased without being detected, even by a Doite's increased senses, even as he spoke. He could also unlock the hidden emotions of anyone he desires through contact, forcing a single emotion to override the entire mind, though this power was limited to his left arm. His right arm could release an energy burst for the sake of mind control. He enjoyed toying with his enemies and watching their emotions run wild before sicking them on their former allies. Mask & Tools Agito wielded a blade/shield styled weapon. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character is named after ''Kamen Rider Agito of Kamen Rider Agito. Appearances *''Sea of Peril'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Phantasmal Raiders Category:Koji